


Sunrises

by Pokypup49



Series: Royai Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Introspection, Pregnancy, Roy loves Riza, Royai - Freeform, Royai Week 2019, Sunrises, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Riza has had a hard week. Roy gets an idea that might be a great reprieve for her and hopefully revive her from her stress.





	Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

                His fingers tapped on the steering wheel as the soft music played in the car. It was quiet, like the sleeping form next to him. The dark road was dimly lit by the headlights, straight and narrow, leading into some farmlands. Dark haired, casually dressed, the high ranked military official took his time, driving slow to be careful of holes and bumps. He wasn’t tired, as he should have been. His black eyes inspected the road which he would have guessed that it was only used by locals. Considering it was summer season, the harvests were not ready yet, and the road would have little traffic at all. Last time he drove down it was years ago, but before that, he was just a lad. It was hardly a road then. At least now he didn’t have to have her walk for miles to get there. He was sure that’d be a disaster in the least. Roy had been thinking about this for the past week. It was essential that she didn’t wake. The surprise would be ruined. Roy had never driven so carefully before. He watched diligently for wildlife, holes, and anything else that would ruin this trip for them. He wasn’t going to screw this up. It was a very important gift.

                It’d already been stressful enough, and insomnia plagued both of them. She tossed and turned at night, groaning as she tossed the covers off, or pulled them closer. If she was awake, so was he. Normally he wouldn’t mind. She usually comforted him when he woke and was unable to sleep. However, she needed sleep for a whole other reason besides just going to work every day. Since he had bestowed the responsibility upon her, he would be awake when she was. It probably didn’t help her mood swings either. Roy merely tolerated those. Once he was given the news, he read every pregnancy book he could get his alchemic fingers on.     

                The trip wasn’t without its specific purpose. Work had taken its toll on both of them. The paperwork and tasks didn’t decrease even though Roy explicitly told others to take parts of her duties for her. He watched her struggling to stay awake, her getting up and moving though it was painful on her swollen feet most days. No matter how bad she wanted it, the doctor, and he refused to let her exercise. At lunch last week she was lamenting on how fat she felt. No matter how often he kissed her cheek and told her that she was the most beautiful that he’d ever seen her, she only broke down and cried. There was nothing Roy could do to make her happy. She was unhappy, he was unhappy, and moreover, he felt useless.

                As his fingers drummed away to the familiar tune, his chest felt full with the idea of himself being a father. It wasn’t the perfect situation or time, but he’d welcome it. It was certain that he was taking it better than her. He didn’t consider himself father material. His past was dark, heavy, and regretful. He didn’t deserve anything. He certainly didn’t deserve the sleeping angel next to him, the growing child in her, or his rise to redemption. The little light that it was, it was strong and mighty as it shone through the darkness of his deep hole of despair. He would not only change the world through his own leadership but through his child.

                It was fun even to think about the child’s gender. He teetered back and forth on what he wanted, but truth be told, he didn’t care. Sitting down with Havoc, he admitted that a girl would be wonderful. She’d have anything she wanted. Riza only giggled and told Havoc that Roy just wanted a boy so that he had someone to get in trouble with. Roy imagined both worlds clearly. He did have a habit of having clear and larger than life ambitions. It was even amusing to him, imagining himself, a General, with a little girl attached to his finger, dressed in her finest dress, as he inspected the troops in the morning. He could see a six-year-old boy, looking identical to himself, jumping around the cadet school and playing on the training equipment. He snorted as he imagined Lieutenant Breda holding his girl, being ordered to read her favorite book to her for the tenth time.

                The short golden hair, peaceful expression, and twitching fingers were lost in the dark car. Roy knew they were there, however, the only illumination was from the dash and the stereo, which was a yellow weak glow. It was probably best for a darker interior. It’d help her sleep. He was more surprised that she had only woke once when they were at the gas station when he was getting gas. She went in to use the restroom.

                “Where are we?”

                “I don’t know,” he lied with a shrug. “I’m just driving.”

                She looked around nervously. “When are we going to head back?”

                Roy shrugged again.

                “I hope my legs don’t cramp,” she warned, getting back into the vehicle. He put his jacket over her before starting the car and continued on his way.

                He hadn’t been in this direction in a long while. His dark eyes glanced at her as she snored lightly, seemingly as if she was waking up. He held his breath, hoping that she wouldn’t be angry that he had dragged her out into the wilderness. But she didn’t. Riza shifted, letting out a hum, her body stiffening and relaxing. Roy could hardly believe how beautiful she was. Granted, it was the same thought that led the two of them into this situation, but she continued to blow by his expectations every day. He woke up next to her and felt as if he was blessed as if he wasn’t a complete failure after all. Though having a child out of wedlock was viewed as irresponsible and maybe heavy looked down upon, Roy put all that aside and still puffed his chest out with pride. He loved Riza with all his heart. He couldn’t say that he regretted it…yet…

                It was exciting too. Every new turn of events, every experience was seemingly more exciting than the next. He thought back to just the other day when they were in the office. She jumped in her seat, resulting in a quick jump from him as well. Every officer nearby looked at her.

                “It kicked,” she had whispered, putting her hand on her stomach.

                “Kick it back,” an officer joked.

                But Roy didn’t hear that. He only felt the sinking of his heart that he couldn’t run to her and touch her. He couldn’t feel his child. It wouldn’t be till they got home. By that point, he was following her around with his hand stuck to her stomach in constant anticipation. When they slept, her back tightly tucked into his chest, his hand resting on her, waiting even in his dreams for his child to reach out to him. The moment he did feel it, Riza could do nothing but laugh at him. He jumped up and down, celebrating with such vigor. Once was not enough either. He continued to follow her, relentless, without a parting touch until Riza had enough and swatted him away.

                Another strange difference was her smell. Roy could have sworn that it was her hormones that made her smell so good. He was attracted to her, so naturally. He found himself leaning over her shoulder at work, or holding her from behind, just to nuzzle her hair. It was intoxicating! He even joked that her body was brainwashing his body. And he did want her. He wanted her madly some days. It seemed as if a primal instinct was released from him to protect and care for her. Maybe it was the smell of his unborn child, that made him so attracted to her. He wasn’t sure. But Roy wanted to be by her side and serve her with every want and wish. That included snuggling up to her to get another deep breath of _her_.

                The other side of the hormones was her sexual arousal. He wouldn’t deny it. He was drawn to her like Breda was drawn to a meatball sub, or maybe Hayate to bacon. And it was never that he found her unattractive. At seven months, it was difficult for him to mentally move past having sex with her with the baby there. She insisted, begged, for it. And he tried, but he continued to worry about hurting her or his heir. She was blatantly pregnant at this point. It wasn’t just some small bump he could mentally get over.

                “I’m not made out of glass, damn it.” She screamed at him. “You already got me pregnant! Fuck me like you mean it.”

                Maybe he’d come around to it.

                The sky above him began to wake. The dark l, starry blanket above him brightened and the stars faded to their own slumber. He was almost there. He would have been there earlier if it wasn’t for the road conditions. But he wasn’t late, and that was the important part. When he did arrive at the parking lot, Roy felt horrible for waking her. He’d much rather let her sleep. It was as if she was finally catching up from all those lost nights. He reached back, grabbing their jackets and a blanket, his gentle touch awakening her.

                “Riza, Love… wake up.”

                She opened her eyes, noticing how dark it was. She didn’t even know where she was. “Where…”

                “Thought that we’d get away for a morning.” He smiled at her. Roy reached back one more time, handing her a roll of toilet paper. “You better go,” he offered.

                Riza pulled herself out of the car, stretching towards the warming sky. He watched as she rubbed her leg as she looked around. “I got stiff,” she yawned. “Guess I better find a bush before this child decides to puncture my bladder.” She couldn’t even squat on her own. Roy felt as a good “husband,” he should be helping her even in this moment of vulnerability. He squatted behind her, holding her from behind as she did her best to go pee. She was a highly independent woman, never needing help. She was disciplined, calm, level headed, and most of all, loyal. Though all these qualities were never… mostly never…compromised with the pregnancy, her independence was somewhat taken from her. She was barely wouldn’t even be able to tie her shoes. She was seven along and was more than upset she couldn’t pick up dropped papers and pens. Roy had offered to get her a lieutenant to help her. That ended well…

                He helped her put on her jacket, more out of courtesy, and extended his elbow for her, as if he was taking her to dance. She smiled, tiredly, her eyes wrinkled with sleep, taking his arm and following him. He could tell that she wanted to keep up with him, go at a faster rate. But He took his time, letting her set the pace. “Doesn’t this place look familiar,” she grinned sideways, knowing exactly where she was. “You’re very clever, Roy Mustang.”

                He snickered, cresting the top of a knoll. He pulled the blanket from under his arm while she stood looking East.

                “I haven’t been here in forever,” she admitted quietly.

                That left a big grin on Roy’s face. The sky was brightening faster, the stars already are gone. Slowly a bright, yellow glow grew on the horizon; pink and purple erupting in a beautiful blend towards the high of the sky. Roy wrapped the blanket over his shoulders before pulling her into his chest. His arms wrapped the flannel blanket around the two of them. He knew she’d enjoy his warmth on a cool morning. Roy rested his head on her shoulder, taking advantage of his position to smell her. His hold on her tightened as the glow brightened, the golden rays reaching out from the green fields. The land awoke with the sun’s yawns, peaking above the horizon to greet the world. To top it all off, birds below them in the trees began to chirp lightly.

                “Feel better,” he whispered in her ear.

                He felt her nod, leaning her head against his. “I do. Thank you”

                There were many things that made her perfect to him. He couldn’t name all of them, but he felt them. And one of those things was when he held her during a sunrise. It didn’t matter if it was a hill in her hometown or in bed with the blinds open, the feeling of warmth and deep connection radiated through him. That moment was when he felt most complete.

                “Nothing like starting a new day with the sun, feeling renewed,” he sighed.

                “A birth of a new day,” she giggled. “That is a little ironic.”

                Roy laughed. “I think it is yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it. Everyone needs some cute pregnant Riza fluff every so often.  
> Let me know!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
